I am the enemy
by Push pins in my hand
Summary: Naruto was a one of a kind soul whose purpose was to eliminate the Human threat. While on his first mission he was captured and taken by the enemy. He is forced to live amoung them, but will he decide to help them or turn them in? SASUNARU, other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does….I really hope I spelled his name right…lawl….Some OC's will be the Souls. GentleBreeze and TrapsWind. I also do not Own THE HOST it is by Stephanie Meyer. Who is not me. **

This story will include some yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. I warned you. You were warned. Read at your own risk. thank you. 

Summary: Naruto is a one of a kind Soul, while on his first mission as a 'Spy' he is captured and taken into a human refugee hide-out. His hatred for the humans and the other Souls who have 'Gone Native' grows as he is kept there against his will. Sasuke, is one of the first people to join the rebellion group and he has a deep hatred for Souls. Sasuke only likes Native Souls and Naruto is not welcome. Can these two cooperate for a common cause? SASUNARU ITAKYUU ECT. ECT. Possibly char death.

kinda sucky summary. :P

This story will include ' THE HOST by Stephanie Meyer, references. No, Sparkly vampire. No vampire. No werewolf. No Twilight. 

This part of the chapter is a flash back, so it is in italics. Thanks for Reading and please remember to review. 

* * *

_"Welcome to the world, child." The Healer said softly, gently lifting the boy up. The boy was limp in her hands and did not awaken. The boy had tan skin and a lean body so it seemed as if he would be a great runner. "Open your eyes, young one. You must see the new world you live in." The boy grunted softly, rolling out of the Healers arms and back onto the cold metal table. _

_The Healer sighed softly and looked down sadly at the boy. 'Did I do something wrong?' She thought. 'I am almost sure he was made correctly.' She rubbed the boys arms softly. The corner of the boy's lips twitched for a moment before he had the same blank, asleep face. She stopped her movements. 'You are there, which is good. Why wont you stay awake like the others?' She did not want to take any chances so she called her partner in this project, TrapsWind._

_Her partner was beside her within secounds. "TrapsWind!" The Healer cried in despair. "This boy...The child wont awaken! Did I do something wrong...? Is he...he--"_

_"GentleBreeze. You must realize that he is the first in his kind. He may do different things than other Souls." TrapsWind explained, he walked towards a few cabinets beside the metal table the boy was lying on. He opened one of the cabinets and took out a few capsules. He returned to the table. "If you really wanted him to awaken, you must try the Awake." He opened one of the capsules and put it under the boys nose. _

_The boy inhaled deeply, as most people in sleep do and inhaled some Awake. He groaned angrily for a moment, before turning over stubbornly. He turned over again and again but once it was certain he would not be able to fall asleep again, his eyes opened. GentleBreeze was overjoyed, she grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug. The boy's screech was muffled as he was forced into her chest, he pushed roughly off of her and glared angrily at the two Healers._

_"Forgive me..." GentleBreeze murmured as she stepped away from the upset child. TrapsWind placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as he narrowed his eyes softly at the boy. _

_"Welcome to Earth, child." TrapsWind grunted angrily, still sore with the fact his partner was frightened. "Do you know why you are here?" The boy shook his head slowly. "You, gifted one, are here to help us with a problem."_

_The boy's eyes widened. "A problem...?" _

_TrapsWind nodded quickly. "Yes. This planet is full of...barbaric inhabitants. We may have smoothered all threats similar to this on other planets but these are different."_

_"How are they different. Get the Seekers to attack them." The boy suggested not understanding how his proud species could have a problem with lower lifeforms. _

_"We have lost many of our Seekers to them. They are no longer ours now. They are human once again." TrapsWind answered mournfully, his eyes downcast as he heard the boy's soft gasp._

_"They were removed...?" The boy asked still unbelieving. "Humans do not have the intellegence to understand--!"_

_TrapsWind inttereupted him. "Despite common belief, humans are incredibly intellegent despite their barbaric nature. They are quick learners. Some of our own have joined their cause. Those Souls are traitors." _

_The boy was silent as he took in all of this information. His hands clenched into fists as he gritted his teeth together. 'Traitors...Our own kind...against us.' _

_"I understand. You want me to take care of this?" The boy asked, his eyes cold and hurt. Trapswind nods and helps the boy down from the table. This was the first time the boy realized what was different between the Souls in front of him and himself. He tried riffling through the thoughts of his hosts and there was none. He trembled with fear, what was this?_

_"What have you done to me...?" He asked, fearful of what the answer may be._

_GentleBreeze decided it was her time to speak. "Before the operation, you had agreed to our cause. Please, do not be angry for what you agreed to. Your memories will not return to you." The boy was silent in wait for her answer. "You are the first Soul with the ability to become human." _

_The boy's eyes widdened. "I...I am human!? I..I-I am the enemy!?" The looked at his trembling hands as he started to take short breaths and back away from both of them. _

_"No! You are a Soul like us." GentleBreeze calmed him down. "You just have the ability to take the shape of the enemy. Such a gifted child you are." _

_This made him feel better. He was not a traitor, he was a Soul. Just like them. _

_"You also have special abilities no other Soul has." Trapswind adds on, grabbing the boy's small hand and leading him out of the operation room. _

_"Really?" He asks suddenly excited from this new information. He was different than ALL other Souls. He was special. _

_"By placing your hand on a human's head, you will be able to riffle through their memories, without having to fuse with their minds like other Souls." Trapswind said, his eyes gleaming with the pride of having operated on such a special creature. Gentlebreeze then added. "You must be in human form to do this." The boy nodded understanding. _

_Trapswind stared at the boy for a moment. "Do you know what you calling is...?" _

_The boy stared at Trapswind, uncertain and afraid. He shook his head and waited patiently for an answer. _

_"Us Souls do not have a word for it yet, but humans call it ' Spy '." GentleBreeze stumbled slightly over the unfamilar word._

_"...Spy..." The boy tested it out softly and smiled, a new Calling, all for him. _

_Trapswind and Gentlebreeze led him down several empty hallways and to one door. It had yellow, blue and red tape across the door warning the Souls that they should not open the door. The boy stared at the door uncertain as he then looked at the two older Souls. _

_"You must test your skill now, Gifted child." _

_"There is a human in there!?" The boy screeched afraid, he backed away from the door quickly but was held by Gentlebreeze. She pushed him softly towards the door and nodded smiling. She and her partner stood by the door, promising that they would help him if anything happened. _

_Nervous, the boy slowly stepped inside._

_The room was empty except for a plate, cup and a chair that was scattered in random places in the room. It was painted all white making the boy feel even more nervous. As he looked around his fear grew. The room wasn't that big at all, so why couldn't he see the human? He moved around in circles, looking over his back and shoulders. There was no one here....Had he been tricked? Was all they told him a lie? _

**_CRASH!_**

_He whipped around quickly, the cup that had been infront of him was now behind him, smashed to pieces. The human must have thrown it at him. He moved faster now, the human knew it was in here and was trying to attack it. His panic was slowly starting to go away as he found nothing again. He looked around slower but nothing had changed. He sat, defeated. He looked up at the ceiling absentmindedly and sighed. The ceiling was very clean and made of metal. As he looked closely, he could see that it was dented. If he stared closer he could see letters...Then words._

**_Y O U A R E N O T W E L COM e H E rE _**

_He flinched, as he heard more banging noises, as if someone was hitting something. He braced himself, expecting to be struck. When nothing happened he stared at the ceiling again. The message had not changed. He stood and started to approach the door, he was getting nowhere. He tripped and fell over a smoothed down place on the floor. His eyes widdened as he stood back it to get a good look. _

**_B A C K B A C K BACK BACK_**

_He didn't understand what it meant. Maybe there was more of the message. He backed up more and more to see if there was more. There was._

**STAY PERFECT BR A C E YOUR**

_Then the message ended. He stood confused at what it meant. He thought deeply. " Stay Perfect?" No that made no sense. This human did not like him, it would not tell him that. He cut it up more. "Stay." He paused. "Perfect...." He drawled it as if he was admiring something. The perfect spot. My spot is perfect? He moved on to the next part. "Brace your..?" Even when he cut the rest up it made no sense. He went back to the beggining. He stared at the ceiling. "You are not welcome here." At least it was a sentence. "Back....Back...Back...Back....Stay. Perfect..." He murmured softly. "Your telling me how to move..." He admired himself for figuring it out before panic rose through him, why would the human want him to move this way? "Brace..your..." He stated quickly, the last part would tell him. _

_"Brace your.......Self? Brace yourself." He gasped, before he could move away from the spot he was grabbed from behind. A hand covered his mouth and he started to fall downward. Even with the hand covering his mouth, his scream was still deafening, he was sure the Souls came into the room just as he fell. _

_He must have fell for a very long time, because for a moment, he forgot that he was in trouble. He looked down, as much as he could being restrained and he saw the ground coming in fast. He closed his eyes and whimpered, waiting for the pain of the impac to come. He felt himself stop falling, but there was no pain. He opened his eyes and saw that whoever was kid-napping him had saved him. _

_"You're a small thing.." The man said. "I don't know if a got the right one." He lifted the boy up to his eye level and turned him around so he was facing him. "Are you the special Soul they were talking about." _

_The boy's mouth opened before he closed it and glared at the man. "I don't know what you are talking about." He mumbled stubbornly and looked down at the ground, which suddenly seemed high up because he was being lifted. "How tall are you...?" He accidentally whispered out loud, flinching when he heard the man's chuckle. _

_"I am not tall, little Parasite. Your are just incredibly short." The man laughed again and began walking down the tunnel they were facing. His voice became cold and serious again. "Are you the Special Soul..?" _

_The boy snorted at the attempt to intimidate and broke eye contact. "I don't know. How do you even know I'm a Soul? I do not have the eyes like a Host. There is no scar on my neck." _

_The man smirked. "Your people are very noisy." He paused to take in the offended look on the boy's face. "Once they found out about the operation they were in a uproar. They told everyone in the hospital. Over and Over for days." He gave another chuckle. "You Souls can be so careless sometimes." _

_The boy said nothing. _

_"Well?" The man urged, still wanting an answer to his question. _

_"I'm sorry." The boy started. "I have suddenly lost my hearing." He closed his eyes and frowned. _

_The man sighed softly and held him over his shoulder, like a baby. He kept walking down the pitch-black tunnels, never bumping into anything. He said nothing more to the boy, the boy who was really hoping the man would speak, was beginning to get nervous. The darkness was too much for him. He was used to seeing everything around him and now, even though his eyes were open, he could see nothing._

_"Duck." The man murmured softly as he walked steadily. _

_"..What?" The boy asked softly, just before he hit his head with a low rock hanging down from the ceiling. "OW!" The groaned softly, rubbing his head and squirming. The man laughed once more, " I told you to duck." _

_It took him a few more 'ducks' in order to understand that when he said it he should move his head at that time and not later. After that, they were once again in silence. _

_The boy was in darkness for what seemed like hours. He had lost sense of time. He whined softly and snuggled into the man's shoulder unconsciously. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck and slowly fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

"Itachi? Are you sure you didn't kill the kid." A person, male, asked. It sounded like he was holding back laughter.

"Kiba, shut the hell up." Another person ordered. "This is serious; we need him."

They were all surronded around the boy. There were four people in total. The boy sighed softly and rolled over, oblivious to what was happening around him.

"It sleeps like a rock...." the one named Kiba said, he sighed and grabbed a canteen beside him. He unscrewed the top and tipped it over, pouring water all over the boy's face. The boy flinched hard and remained still as the water was poured over him. Once Kiba ran out of water, the boy licked his lips and rolled over again, still asleep.

"Is this thing for real...?" Another person, female, asked not believing that the boy slept through that. "Itachi how about you try. You were the one who brought him here.

"I'll try Sakura," Itachi promised, rubbing his hands together before leaning in close to the boy. He didn't do anything at first but think about what he could do. This, took a long time since he went through the scenarios and the probability of if it would work or not. Kiba who was very impatient, pushed the older man out of the way and slapped the boy hard on his face. He did not lift his hand after impact. The boy was still asleep. Kiba gave a deep sigh and tried to pull his hand back.

The boy's eyes were open. They were glaring at Kiba angrily as he held Kiba's wrist. He clenched it angrily, lifted it to his mouth and bit roughly. Kiba howled in pain and shook his wirst, trying to make the boy lose his grip. He did not let go until Itachi lifted him up again, just like in the tunnels.

"Good morning, Soul." Itachi whispered, a smirk on his face.

The boy kicked and squirmed furiously, he snapped his jaws at the ones in front of him and screamed.

"Wow Itachi, you deserve a pat on the back for bringing this one back. Not as 'peaceful' as the rest of 'em." Kiba muttered, cradling his injured wrist. Sakura went beside Kiba and placed a band-aid on his wrist.

The boy stopped resisting after a while, knowing that Itachi was stronger than him. He took in the people in front of him. The one named Kiba had shaggy brown hair that stopped at his ears. He had small eyes that made him seem feral and tatoos under his eyes. He wore a tattered T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that had many rips on the legs.

Sakura, was wearing the same thing but with not as many rips on her clothing as Kiba. Her short pink hair was caked with dirt and it seemed as though she had cut it herself because of the uneven strands. Around her waist was a belt that held her medical supplies, the small things she could carry with her. Her eyes were a bright green.

There was another in the shadows, watching him silently. He could see the shape moving ever so slightly. He could see that the shape was holding something to him. Probably a weopon, these humans were afraid of him. Obviously, the shadow person was to not be noticed so he turned his gaze away from the shadows for now.

"Release me." The boy ordered, looking up to try and see Itachi's face.

"No can do kiddo." Kiba said, walking towards him. "Your gunna have to stay here and tell us what we wanna know or else you'll get hurt."

The boy scoffed at this, he was right at his assumption about the shadow-man. He smirked at Kiba. "What make you think that? I think I can take **all** of you." His eyes glanced over to the man in the shadows for a long time. The man's aim wavered for a moment before it hardened again.

Kiba didn't notice, he leaned in closer. "We'll see about that." The boy took this as an opportunity. Because he was getting held up by Itachi, he was taller than Kiba. He leaned his foot back, then kicked forward. Sucessfully, kicking Kiba's chin and sending him to the ground. He let his head fall forward and then sent it back crashing into Itachi's face, making him drop him. As he hit the ground he jumped over to Sakura, grabbed her and sent her crashing into the man in the shadows. The man in the shadows, just before he was knocked over by Sakura, threw the dagger he was holding. The boy ducked, grabbed the dagger stuck in the wall and ran out the open door.

The only noise he heard was his own pants as he ran down the maze-like hallways. He turned and ran. And ran. And ran more. He seemed to be going nowhere. When he heard voices, he forgot that they were probably human and ran towards them. He ran into a slightly crowded room filled with them.

As they all noticed him, everyone went silent. They must have known what he was already. Suddenly, one of them charged at them. He had ghostly eyes and long hair. The boy, thinking quickly, leaped towards the guy, launched himself off of his chest and onto a ledge that was over the entrance to the large room. He clung to the side of it, his legs waving frantically before he lifted one leg to pull himself up. He crawled to the end of the ledge and looked down. The boy he had pivoted off of was slowly getting up while glaring at him.

The boy stared at the people below him for a long while and they stared back before he smiled wildly and started laughing. He waved down at the guy and laughed louder.

This of course annoyed the man who tried to attack him. He glared even harder before looking at someone who came in.

"Where....Where..." The guy now recognized as Kiba tried to ask, his pants controlling his words. He took a deep breathe before trying again. "Where is the Soul!? Neji! Did you see it?!" Kiba's loud voice made the boy shrink back and crawl back to the back of the ledge away from the watching eyes.

Neji, not noticing this, pointed up at the ledge. Kiba stared at the ledge for a moment and then back at Neji. "There's nothing there, Neji."

"Kiba, stop being an idiot for a few moments. He is probably hiding. He jumped off my chest and onto the ledge. He's up there, Trust me." Neji explained, his glare now set on Kiba. "You lost him."

Kiba growled and ran his hands through his hair in irritation. "This thing isn't like the rest of 'em Neji. It's a monster! He bit me and kicked me in the face!"

Neji chuckled softly and smirked. "You must have irritated it. You are annoying."

Kiba growled and grabbed Neji's collar. "I'm not in the mood Neji, I might just take out my anger on you..."

Neji's glare hardened. "I'd like to see you try..."

"Neji. Please stop." A girl who had the similar appearance to Neji muttered softly. **(1)** "Please Neji, The Soul, Focus on the Soul." The girl reminded just as the boy decided to peak down again.

Neji calmed down and shoved Kiba off of him. "Thank you Hinata." He stared up at the boy, Kiba as well. "THERE YOU ARE LITTLE PARASITE!" Kiba yelled, jumping with fruitless attempt to get up to the boy. "GET DOWN HERE!" He growled angrily, still jumping.

The boy giggled, watching Kiba jump to try and reach him. He layed himself on the ledge, making himself comfortable so that when he watched he could feel nice. He smiled softly, watching Kiba jump.

Itachi and Sakura soon entered the room as well, pushing through the crowds of people to the spot where Neji, Hinata and Kiba stood. Itachi stared at the amused boy and sighed. "Kiba, you realize that if you hadn't provoked it, it wouldn't have attacked us."

Neji turned to Kiba. "So it _is _your fault."

Kiba sputtered indignantly and stopped jumping. "B-but..." unable to defend himself, he grabbed a seat and sat down silently.

Sakura spoke then. "We haven't really been nice to it, I suppose." She looked at Neji. "We aren't supposed to be nice to something that tries to take over our planet, Sakura." He grumbled angrily, grabbing a seat and pulling it to his current spot. He sat in it, staring up at the boy patiently.

Itachi, Hinata and Sakura grabbed seats as well. It didn't seem like the boy would be coming down anytime soon.

Hinata sighed. " So are we just going to wait until he comes down...?" For a long time, she did not have an answer.

"We don't have any other ideas..." Sakura murmured softly, already starting to get bored.

The boy sighed too, watching people wait was boring. He sat looking over them as they sat looking at him looking at them. When Naruto would yawn, they would too. When they would yawn Naruto would glare at them and turn away.

They waited......

And waited......

And WAITED........................

"I can't take it anymore!" Kiba screamed angrily, he jolted up, falling out of his seat and over onto the floor. He groaned but did not make to move. The boy above giggled loudly, leaning over to see where Kiba fell. Almost losing his balance, the kid whimpered and pulled back so only his eyes were visable. It was then Itachi noticed something.

"Neji," He stated.

"Yes...?" Neji mumbled, bored out of his mind.

"When that Soul ran in here, it **(2)** was afraid, right?"

"Yeah...And?"

"Do you think that when he climbed up there, he reacted on impulse?"

"Probably, why?"

"He probably acted as cats do. Climbed up the tree and now that he's gotten to the top he can't get down."

Neji lifted his head from his arms, his eyes now alert. "He can't get down..." He stood and turned towards Itachi. "So what, are we going to play rescue now?"

Itachi gave a small sigh, looking at Hinata, Sakura and then Kiba who were all asleep. "We are the only ones left. Do we have a ladder..?"

The boy **(3)** was now pearing a little bit over the edge now. He did not want them to come up here. He whimpered softly as he looked around him. There was no escape without jumping. He looked down at how high he was, which was a mistake, he felt dizzy and he backed up to try and steady himself again.

Suddenly, two metal plates came crashing beside him. He looked over and saw that they had the ladder beside the edge of the ledge. The boy made a shrill screech and pushed the rods away from the ledge. Hearing a satisfying crash he calmed down.

After a while, there was more talking from the people under him, the boy wasn't paying attention enough to hear exactly what they were saying. The metal plates came crashing down again and he, once again pushed them over. This happened many many more times before they gave up and the boy fell asleep.

* * *

YAAAAY, this is my first yaoi and my first crossover story so yeah. The yaoi will start to show probably next chapter.

**(1) : Hinata will not be stuttering because that is annoying to type and she can't be THAT shy in this kind of story.**

**(2) : They aren't sure that the boy is a GUY soul or a GIRL soul despite his appearance. **

**(3) : For people who payed attention to the summary at the top and noticed who it said AND know who 'the boy is' he wont get his name until Chapter two. **

_This story may be a bit easier to understand for people who have read THE HOST. It is a good story, so if you get the chance the read it please do._

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! _


	2. Chapter 2

After the boy woke up, he realized that he was no longer on his perch. He lies there in wonder of what might have happened while he was sleeping, because he was sure that he did not sleep-walk over here. The humans seemed to be gone.

This left him shrouded in the calm but ominous silence of the room that greeted him with only darkness. He guessed that he was on a bed, but that was wishful thinking. The humans, if they had moved him, would not place them on one of their beds. Curious, he felt what he had been sleeping on. It seemed to be a sort of fabric. There wasn't enough light for him to see.

He silently wondered where the humans were. He felt safer with them here instead of with them away. He could not escape because he did not know the tunnels as they did. He should have used one of them to lead him to an exit while he had the chance. He had no way of knowing when the humans would come back, if they did at all.

His stomach grumbled nosily, making him flinch at the sudden noise. And to top it all off….he was hungry.

After waiting in the darkness and hearing his stomach's angry growls he decided to take a risk and start moving. He stepped lightly and slowly, his head looking slowly from side to side to try and see at least an outline of anything. It seemed the room wasn't as big as he thought, because soon his face pressed against the other wall. He felt around frantically for a door, but in vain.

Yet another problem…He had no way of knowing if this was a room at all. This could be a hole they dumped him in for revenge of what he had done to them. He wished with slight hope that someone would show him the way out.

Someone answered his prayer….in a different and less desired way than he would have wanted.

His head was rained upon by a liquid and several objects that had a nice smell. He assumed food. The liquid however smelled sour and of urine. He glared angrily at the ceiling above.

A loud laugh erupted from above him and he felt blind rage fill up inside of him. _Humans…_'He thought with disgust _'all of them will pay for this…'_ He saw the bright light above him and felt a pang of fear fill up inside of him. They had put him in a hole and gave him food. They weren't planning on letting him out…

He clenched his fists and decided not to become a victim, he reached up beside him and grabbed the wall. His claws dug hard into the wall and he climbed up. The more he climbed, the more he realized that the opening was higher than he thought. Higher and higher he climbed, fear and desperation gripped him. Then, his arms suddenly fell limp. He fell and landed on his feet, dull stinging erupted front his heels. He stared up at the opening and laid back down, he would figure how to get out once the pain stopped.

"Did you see that?" Kiba whispered his voice almost hiding his admiration. "He was climbing that wall…he almost made it…" He stared down into the hole again, unable to see the boy but knowing he was there.

"You're an idiot Kiba. You are getting him on our bad side, how is he going to help us when he wants to kill us." Neji scowled angrily, turning and walking away from the tattooed boy. His hair was stiff with mud from the early work of the day and he desperately wanted to wash.

"We are already on his bad side Neji. I'm just having fun." Kiba called after him, walking down another tunnel in a huff, his earlier satisfaction forgotten.

Neji kept walking, ignoring Kiba's explanation and turned down another hall. He stopped at the shadows and smiled softly. His smiled soon faded into a smirk as he started to speak.

"The Soul is trying to get out." Neji stated and said nothing more, he was greeted with silence.

"What is that supposed to scare me?" The shadows scoffed, and continued. "The other _parasites_ tried as well and they failed."

This is where Neji stopped the shadows. "Unfortunately, you are incorrect this time."

"He got out?" The voice held a certain surprise and wonder as it shifted.

"No." Neji gave a soft breath and picked some of the dirt out of his hair. "He almost did though; his arms were still a bit weak and could not carry him anymore."

A man stepped out of the shadows, his onyx eyes staring at Neji in an intimidating manner. His black hair was styled in the back. He wore a leather jacket over his white T-shirt and ripped jeans. They seemed to be ripped for a different reason from the others because if you looked close enough you could see splotches of blood.

"Sasuke, if he escapes will you be ready to apprehend him?" The question was left in the air as a silence fell between them.

"Neji…" Chuckled Sasuke as an evil but excited glint caught his eye. The thought of fighting again made him feel exhilarated. "I thought you had more faith in me than that." His chuckles and the demonic glint that came from his dark eyes made Neji back away subtly. His chuckles faded and he gained composure as he looked at his friend. "Of course… I will hope he resists so that I may be used."

Neji nods and quickly walks down the tunnel and into the darkness. As he steps farther away from his meeting place with Sasuke, he does not feel better because he is surrounded by the dark where Sasuke lies in wait, watching silently.

_Day 2_

_They haven't fed me yet...I'm so hungry. I tried climbing the wall again but I slipped and fell. I landed on a sharp rock and pierced my arm...My climbing will be effected even more because of this…I have to be more careful._

_Day 2 and a half_

_Neji, Kiba and another came to visit me later. They were careful not to say his name although Kiba slipped a few times and said the first parts of it. They gave me bread and talked amongst themselves about me, the food supply and the parasites which I assumed were my kin. I listened to them eagerly. It was nice to hear a voice after being alone in the dark._

_Day 6_

_I learned today that I am in the supply storage. They put me in here because of "Sa's" recommendation that this would, straighten me out. Please, this only made me madder at the humans. All of them! This impossible species. Today the food was different. It was chewy and salty. They called it meat. They never said what kind. This makes me wonder but food is food and I am too hungry to argue._

_Day 20_

_I can't climb anymore…I can't. Every day it seems to get higher and higher and my strength depletes. I am so tired._

_Day 25_

_The food I ate was good today but I could no longer hear their words. They did not talk anymore .I could hear their breaths and murmurs but they kept silent while by me. They would murmur things like 'are you sure this is the right thing?' The question was never answered though._

_Day 40_

_I begged them to let me out. I was in tears. I couldn't stand it anymore. I did not know if they were even there but I cried and cried. I hated the human emotions so much. I wanted so much to be a Soul again without the bother of these evil humans. They did not answer me but I knew someone was there. _

_Day 40 again_

_They talked today. They were angry. They were arguing about how wrong this was. Keeping me in this hole they mean. They would argue and scream and yell but the other they yelled at would not listen. Suddenly they were silent again. All at once. Fear choked me as I felt as though I would never hear their voice again. I needed to know someone was there. I cried softly and my soft cries evolved into loud sobs as I begged them to speak again and not leave. I needed them. I did. I hated them for weakening me. For putting me in this condition. I don't know if I can fight them if I get out, my anger…I am starting to see it as fear._

Today marked, Day 42 of the boy being in the supply hold. The boy inside had completely given up. He didn't cry as loudly as he did before. If he made any sound at all it was by accident, most of the time he slept. Occasionally, he would take a few bites out of the food they gave him. The silence that filled the hold was disturbing to the members of the human group.

As they guilt from doing this to him grew, the Soul's condition spread from room to room, person to person until finally everyone knew about the boy…and felt bad about it.

For many days, the subject of conversations was the boy. Every day they would talk about him. They would ask questions about him and visit him. Some, when no one was looking would talk and speak to him, encourage him to climb up to them but they got no response.

Sasuke, however, still watched from the shadows and wasn't pleased with what was happening to the others. Neji tried to convince him to let the boy out for just a few days numerous times but Sasuke voiced that this was what the alien deserved for invading his planet. Neji then said that it wasn't fair to blame this Soul for the actions of the rest of his species. There wasn't a response after that because Sasuke had already gone.

Sasuke did not visit the boy after that. He did not meet with Neji. He did not speak with anyone.

Sasuke approached the hole slowly; he was hesitant but peeked into the hole. The light did not show much, only the boy's bare feet.

He reached behind him and pulled a flashlight out of his belt. He flicked it on slowly and shone its light into the hole. He shone it slightly above the boy's feet, on his ankle and then made the light travel up.

As it reached his face, the boy flinched and shook his head, moving back into the dark he was so familiar with.

Sasuke immediately found the boy again and flashed the light in his face. He made an angry grunt and moved back into the dark but in vain as the light followed him. The boy then leapt onto the wall.

Because of the way Sasuke was angled, the flashlight could not be shown on the boys face this way.

He thought of turning the light off when an idea came to him.

He moved around the hole and moved the light towards the wall. He made it move slowly and made it go around in circles then backtrack as if the light was alive and searching. The boy climbed a bit higher as the light reached the base of the wall. The light crept slowly upwards, almost touching the boys' foot. This made the boy climb frantically up the wall, the light trailing after him as he tried going different directions. He then saw an exit, and climbed through it, leaving the trailing enemy behind.

He felt blinded for a moment as everything went white. He covered his eyes as he stood up. He opened his eyes and looked around him.

There was no one around but him. '_That was strange…_' The boy thought. '_I was sure someone was here when I climbed up.' _

He stared at the hole for a moment more before walking down the hallway in front of him.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he went down a different path the boy took; he turned and navigated around the dark halls. As he did, he heard a familiar voice.

"Kiba." He acknowledged in monotone, his eyes examining him curiously. Kiba was covered in dirt and several leaves. It was obvious he had been previously working with the plants. He dismissed this fact and spoke again. "Have you checked on the Soul yet?"

Kiba looked up from his hands and glared softly at Sasuke. "You don't seem to care very much about what you did to it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm serious, Sasuke! I don't like it either but…what you did to it was too much."

Sasuke shuffled and leaned on the wall. "I did nothing. All I did was leave him in the dark."

Kiba muttered something but it was too soft to hear. "Not everyone is like you Sasuke, not everyone likes the dark."

Sasuke dismissed his comment and smirked mischievously which was rare for him. "I think you should check on him."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to it now…"

Sasuke smirk never fell as he walked into the shadows and out of sight. "You should check on him." He called out before there was silence again.

Kiba glared at the shadows before turning and walking through the halls and to the supply hold. He saw the flashlight next to the hole but did not think anything of it. He looked into the hole and saw nothing. He used the flashlight. Nothing. His eyes widened before he thought of Sasuke.

'_Sasuke let him go…?' _Kiba thought, confusion filling him. He felt the flashlight's plastic cover idly as he smiled softly, he would thank him later. His brown eyes stared up at the halls in front of him. His smile fell. _'Of course he would leave the job half-way done.' _Kiba grunted angrily before he went down one of the halls. The boy did not know how to get through them.

This was probably a bad idea, leaving the boy in the lunch hall. Everyone felt terrible about what had happened to him, but it didn't get rid of the sour feelings that came with having him here. The bad thing about it was that once the guilty feeling that everyone felt went away…what would happen to the others. They would probably revert back to their hate-filled selves.

"Hey, kid." Kiba muttered uncomfortably, squirming in his seat miserably. "Do...Do you want something to eat?" Kiba smiled weakly at the child but the boy didn't even look up. Kiba gave a soft sigh. He squirmed again before trying something else.

"Do you want to play a game?" once again no response.

Kiba ruffled his hair in frustration before silently questioning why he was trying to help a Soul anyway. He glared half-heartedly at the blond across the table from him and gave up trying to revive his hatred. He stood up, walked over to the table across from him. He grabbed a plastic container before coming back to the table where the boy sat. He slammed it in front of the boy angrily making the boy flinch and look up.

"You. Eat. Now." Kiba growled, some of his sanity slipping away.

The boy stared at him for a moment before quietly opening the container and looking at what was inside. There was star shaped food with swirly red lines inside. He looked questioningly at Kiba.

"They're good." Kiba promised. "Eat them."

The boy picked up one of them with his fingers and stuck it into his mouth chewing on it eagerly. He swallowed and picked up two of them stuffing them into his mouth and chewing before picking up more. He continued this for a few more seconds before Kiba finally stopped him.

"Hey! Swallow!" Kiba warned. "If you choke, it's your own fault!"

The boy swallowed with some difficulty before chewing again.

"_Geez…Never knew anyone who liked narutos so much." _Kiba thought, watching the boy fill his checks with as much of them as he could.

"How about we call you that from now on…Naruto." Kiba said thoughtlessly.

The boy looked up from his eating. He blinked in confusion before nodding and stuffing his face once more.

Kiba smiled softly and walked out of the lunch hall to let Naruto have his privacy.

He walked into a particular dark hallway and was greeted by that familiar dark voice. "Once you name a pet, it gets harder to give them away." Sasuke mused teasingly, staying in the shadows mostly for his protection.

"You are the one who let the _pet_ out of its cage." Kiba argued back, using the same vocabulary as Sasuke.

"I did so because I was losing control," Sasuke admitted, he paused before talking again. "I need you all on my side if we are to get this right." Sasuke walked slowly into the light, letting his face become exposed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiba grumbled out, his slight fear of Sasuke showing.

"The _Parasite_ will not tell us anything unless it trusts us." Sasuke explained. "Once we gain its trust we will get out answers."

"His name is Naruto now, Sasuke." Kiba defended weakly his glare not very affective because he looked away as soon as he and Sasuke locked eyes.

"His name isn't of importance. Kiba…" Sasuke trailed off, his voice suddenly losing its cold sound and replacing itself with a sympathetic feel. "I can see you are starting to like him Kiba. You have to stay away from it."

"I can't Sasuke. I'm the only one who's talked to it in forever." Kiba said sadly, remembering how lifeless the Soul was before he gave it food.

"Kiba…you must understand. This is an alien, Kiba." Kiba's eyes downcast. "He may look like one of us now, but it is a parasite like the rest of its kin."

Kiba was silent.

"Kiba, these creatures are taking over our loved ones…our friends…our family." Sasuke gave a sad sigh. "What about your mother Kiba? She was taken by them and now she is gone forever." Sasuke placed a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Why are you siding with her murderers instead of me?"

Kiba shook Sasuke's hand off and stepped back away from the shadows. Sasuke would never step too far away from them.

"Fine." Sasuke's cold demeanor returned in full force. "Kiba, all I am saying is, don't get too attached to the thing. Once I have what I want from it, it's as good as dead. Along with the rest of its miserable family."

Kiba could feel Sasuke's glare on his head as he turned around and started walking away.

"Return to the Parasite Kiba…Enjoy it, because sooner than you think it'll be gone…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter in this, this is going very well I think. I believe that if I take it a tiny bit slow then it should come out perfectly. Let's see how it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ****The Host****. **

_I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I_

Kiba was a relatively peaceful person…at least he'd like to think so. Everyone else seemed to have the wrong idea about him. He just didn't like being attacked, or hit. He also just liked the thought of revenge and it seemed that revenge was mostly, a violent thing. However, with Sasuke, how can you punish such a person?

Sasuke was a lunatic.

He seemed to be in his own world most of the time. He lived the darkness. He liked punishment. So, Kiba did the simplest thing in the world. He reversed his method of revenge. Instead of a punishment for leaving Naruto in the halls, he past the word around that he had helped Naruto escape from the hole. He left out the part about him getting lost. When he felt very generous he would add that he had come to him, to alert that Naruto had gotten lost in the halls.

Technically, it wasn't a lie.

Kiba had just…misunderstood Sasuke's intentions. Curiously, he could not recall the last conversation he had with the dark man. Even though he had supposedly couldn't remember the conversation, he was with Naruto almost at all times; he had avoided all dark places when Naruto was around.

"Kiba, you can't run forever." Sasuke murmured softly, gently in a hypnotizing persuasive way. Sasuke watched from the darkness, murmuring as he watched the duo pass him silently. He was infuriated with what Kiba had done, he was about to ruin everything he had planned in advance. "Kiba." He growled loudly, loud enough for Kiba to hear.

Said boy froze.

"I want to meet with you once your pet is gone." Sasuke informed forcefully. "Leave it somewhere in about ten minutes."

It wasn't up for discussion, Kiba had to do it. Sasuke was that insane. If he didn't get it done in that time limit or earlier, Sasuke would make some…misfortune happen. Sasuke has made people disappear because they hadn't obeyed his orders. They never found their bodies. Some rumors say that he sends them above ground, to get picked up by the Seekers who inevitably place Souls in them. Whatever Sasuke did do to them, they were never seen again so people did not disobey Sasuke. Kiba was one of those people….until now.

Kiba was rushing Naruto away, placing him in his own room before turning and closing the door.

"Is there something wrong Kiba, you are sweating…" Naruto asked softly, scrunching his nose at the sudden smell he got from the panting boy.

"No…No, no, everything's fine." Kiba wheezed before saying again. "Everything will be fine."

Naruto nodded unsurely but he hadn't been exposed to many lies from his own kind so he found no reason to not believe Kiba. Naruto noticed how unkempt Kiba's room was and immediately felt uncomfortable with being there. After seeing a few large bugs scurry above a mountain of clothes Naruto had made his decision. He was **not** staying in this room any longer.

Kiba noticed this immediately and added, "D-don't worry about the bugs, they are nice and they won't bite. J-just stay here with me for a bit."

"Why are you acting nervous? Is someone chasing you?" Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, "Perhaps I should attack them for you? I am a good fighter Kiba."

Kiba scoffed lightly. "Just lie down and stay quiet." He said the last part so quietly even Naruto could not hear. "He will be coming soon."

As if roused by his words, there was a sudden beating at Kiba's door. The door knob jiggled for a bit before another bang followed after. Kiba closed his eyes tightly and pressed his body harder against the door, as if knowing what was coming next.

A kick.

"Let me in Kiba."

Silence.

Kick. Punch. Ram.

"Kiba…If you don't open the door, I will take away that pet of yours once I get rid of this…barrier."

_Strange how he suddenly forgot what a door is._ It was better to pretend that he hadn't heard anything than say what was on his mind.

KICK, PUNCH, KICK, KICK…..kick…

"Kiba, this is your final warning. If you do not open the door **Right. Now. **I will destroy not only the parasite but you as well."

There was a hesitation, but Kiba opened the door.

Immediately, Sasuke grabbed Kiba.

"What the hell was that, huh?" He growled angrily before composing himself, if only by a little. "You helping that…that…" He paused to catch his breath. "I should kill you."

Kiba swallowed thickly before saying, "but you won't."

Sasuke frowned, still holding Kiba's shirt in his hands. He stared at the ceiling, deeply in thought before he smiled wickedly. "Your right… I won't." He dropped Kiba and glanced quickly at Naruto before turning back to the shaking boy. "I thought I told you to get rid of that."

Kiba smiled weakly. "What makes you think I would have listened to you when I didn't come to you on time?"

Sasuke's smile only grew. "Once the parasite is gone, I will enjoy killing you."

"You're insane."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto, frowning. He glared angrily before his eyes softened. "Parasite, this has nothing to do with you understand?"

"I have a name." Naruto countered.

"--and yet I don't care." Sasuke huffed before turning back to Kiba. "Please, get rid of that thing."

"I am not a thing."

"You are whatever I want you to be."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I think you do."

"I think you should shut up."

"You really are insane."

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh before turning to Kiba once again. "Get it away from me, Kiba before I rip it apart."

"What are you a mutant? You don't have that kind of strength."

"_Kiba_." Sasuke hissed warningly.

"I think you should go, Naruto." Kiba hinted softly, hoping that Naruto would listen. His hopes were not answered.

"You are letting this mad man control you, Kiba. He can do nothing. He is just intimidating you with his lies and rumors." Naruto explained angrily, his glare almost equal to Sasuke's.

"I was trying to be nice," Sasuke growled out, staring at the pest in front of him and then to Kiba. "I am about to lose my mind—"

"Can't lose what you never had."

Sasuke hissed angrily before yelling. "Kiba get this thing away from me—no never mind. Meet me in my hallways in a few minutes, I need time to cool off."

"That's right." Naruto chuckled softly. "Give yourself a time-out."

Sasuke made sure to stomp loudly and slam the door as he left.

"Insane." Naruto giggled. "Completely and utterly insane."

Naruto paused in his laughter for a moment, a sudden thought coming to mind. A deep frown appeared on his face.

"Kiba."

The still shaking boy, looked up.

"Why aren't you like Sasuke?"

Kiba smiled. "What do you mean…? Insane?"

Naruto did not smile back. "I mean, why you all don't hate me. Why doesn't anyone hate me anymore besides Sasuke?"

Kiba hesitated and stared at Naruto cautiously. He contemplated many times changing the subject for fear of upsetting the Soul, but it was the alertness and serious nature in Naruto's stare that shot the idea down. Kiba sighed choosing his next words carefully.

"Guilt."

"Guilt?"

Kiba sighed. "Mostly. We felt bad about what Sasuke did to you and then we felt guilty we could have treated someone so like us badly."

Naruto sat on the bed, careful of the bugs and clothes.

"I am not like you. I am a Soul."

Kiba laughed. "We have things in common, the most important is that we both share a common enemy."

Naruto was once again confused. Wasn't he apart of the enemy?

"Sasuke."

Naruto blinked.

"But…he is human."

Kiba stared at him for a moment. He then stood up and sat beside Naruto, ignoring the soft crunch that came from under him. Naruto twitched in disgust at the sound but became alert once more.

"I'm not sure if your species can have 'bad' characters but, Humans have Bad and good among them." Kiba explained with a little difficulty before saying. "Humans before you, Souls, used to kill and abuse one another. Now that we have a common…greater enemy, we don't do it as much."

"Sasuke is our common enemy so everyone is focused on him instead of me?" Naruto summed it up quite nicely.

"Exactly."

Naruto smiled, satisfied. Then almost immediately, it fell again. "What happens when Sasuke is no longer a common enemy?"

Kiba's face was expressionless before he spoke softly. "I need to see if Sasuke wants to see me now." And he quickly, walked out of the room, so quickly it seemed like he was running.

**I*I*I*I*I*I*I**

"Little brother…" Itachi started slowly, a sad smile slowly forming on his face.

"No! Itachi go away; I went here to be alone!" Sasuke yelled, starting what was the minor beginnings of a temper tantrum. Itachi rolled his eyes, he knew the signs all too well. He approached his brother slowly, like you would a frightened animal with outstretched arms. "You. Away. From me. Now." Sasuke hissed, but to no avail, his elder brother kept coming. He even had the nerve to actually come into _**HIS **_darkness. It belonged to him solely and Itachi had no right to overstep hidden boundaries.

"Sasuke…you need to stop." Itachi said softly, a sympathetic glance was thrown to Sasuke. A glare was received back.

"Stop staring at me like that, I don't want your pity. I don't need it. I have no reason to be given it." Sasuke argued, his voice still rose.

Itachi paused, giving Sasuke a chance to simmer down a bit before continuing. "Are you ready to listen?"

Sasuke turned his head away. "If I say no will you leave?"

"Probably not."

Sasuke was silent.

"You've become too wrapped up in your image Sasuke." Itachi whispered sympathetically, his eyes gazing into Sasuke's for a split second before he looked away. "You believe the rumors and lies that you have made up." Itachi mused. "You truly are starting to become insane."

Sasuke smiled gently. "Maybe I like this new me." He stared at Itachi, eyes searching for acceptance. "Perhaps I want to stay this way."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "That's too bad."

There was a pregnant pause.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked softly, fear creeping up on him.

Itachi spoke just as soft. "I love you Sasuke. You are my brother. Unfortunately, the person you are becoming is not my brother." Itachi looked down. "I only care for family, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. "What does that mean!?" His hushed yell, exposed his impatience and fear.

"It means that if you continue to act this way, I will make a mental note that you are no longer a part of my family and therefore must be eliminated." Itachi looked up and his calm charcoal eyes were an angry red. Sasuke froze and shivered, a sad frown drifted onto his face.

"Stop it…those eyes." Sasuke whimpered as tears started to form in his own black eyes. The cold evil inside of them had started to melt away to reveal a younger, more vulnerable child. Sasuke shuddered again; he moved his head lightly but could not avert his gaze. The tears spilled over. "Stop it, Stop it please!" Sasuke cried as he finally buried his head into his shirt but he could still see those piercing red eyes.

Sasuke shuddered lightly, dropping to the floor and crawling over to the wall. As his back hit it another sob escaped him as he cried out loudly.

"_**Mommy**__…_" He sobbed softly, curling into himself.

Itachi's eyes had long turned back to their normal shade but the damage was done; he had gotten his brother back. He had gotten him back the same way he had disappeared; broken and afraid. Sasuke's true nature had disappeared as soon as he had found out that their previous house had been raided by a Seeker team. It was about two months after their father and mother had sent them away to protect them from the Souls. Sasuke had been extremely close to their parents. The news devastated him deeply and forced him to decide which Sasuke his parents would have liked best. He had become fixated on the fact that if he was a stronger person he would have been able to save his parents therefore that was the personality he changed himself into. Eventually he started to become mad.

"It's okay Sasuke." Itachi hushed softly, gently picking his extremely light younger sibling up. "Have you been eating?"

Sasuke nodded but spoke incredibly soft. "Only a little."

"That's bad, you should eat more."

"….okay…"

Itachi had forgotten how obedient this Sasuke was.

As he walked in the dark, he noticed Kiba warily staring at the edge of the darkness. He seemed to be contemplating going inside or not.

"Kiba, Sasuke and I will be out for a while." Itachi's sudden speaking shocked Kiba, but the boy listened. "Tell the others that I will make up our work some other time."

Kiba sputtered angrily before gaining the intelligence to speak clearly. "Why is that!? We need people to help us make the food and care for our plants!"

Itachi was silent momentarily before he admitted. "I just got my brother back today and I'm trying to calm him down."

Kiba's confused stare soon faded into a sad one. "D….did he cry like last time?"

"Yes."

"I'm very sorry Itachi. Truly. Do you want me to tell anyone about what happened?"

"It would be best if they knew to be gentle with him."

Kiba frowned. "I understand." Kiba stared at the fragile looking boy in Itachi's arms. "Do you remember me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as if he was surprised he had been noticed before he sniffed and tears once again started to form. "_**Go away**__…"_ Sasuke whimpered burying his head in Itachi's shirt.

Kiba smiled compassionately. "It's that language again..." He turned back to the elder. "Will you be able to teach him English again?"

Itachi gave a weak smile. "He is a fast learner. He will remember it eventually." He leaned down to look at the shivering mass he was holding. "_**Do you want to sleep, **_Sasuke?"

Said boy was shocked to hear a familiar language before he responded. "_**Yes, I am very, very tired.**_"

"Let's go then." Itachi murmured in English before waving to Kiba and turning back into the dark hallway.

Kiba gave a small frown as the words of Naruto came rushing back at him.

_**What happens when Sasuke is no longer a common enemy?**_

At that time Kiba did not have an answer…but now he saw it clearly.

Lines would be drawn between the two, who wanted to side with Naruto or Sasuke. He hoped that this oncoming rift would not cause too big of a conflict because he felt instinctively that everyone needed to be on one side if they were to make it out of this war. Everyone needed to be equal.

With a heavy heart, Kiba turned around, slowly stepping back to his room and Naruto.

Truthfully, he did not know if he could decide.


End file.
